Ghostly Wail
|first = The Ultimate Enemy |last = Phantom Planet |type = Rare |times = 6 |num_users = 3 }} The Ghostly Wail is the ability to generate an extremely powerful and highly destructive sonic scream made out of pure ecto energy, with a ghostly moaning sound to it, from one's vocal cords and mouth. Capabilities The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth, like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning sound to it. The Ghostly Wail can cause great damage to ghosts, tangible matter and humans. It was powerful enough to destroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints ("The Ultimate Enemy"). It is also effective against multiple targets. It can send people and objects flying, shatter glass, bend metal, paralyze ghosts, completely destroy weaker ghosts ("The Fright Before Christmas") and hurt ear drums or damage vocal cords. It proves to be Danny's most powerful technique. Limitations *When used, this power quickly drains present Danny's energy and usually reverts him to human form, a problem he apparently has remedied in "Phantom Planet." In "The Ultimate Enemy" he was unable to go ghost again after using the Ghostly Wail, but later on in "King Tuck" he was able to transform a while after reverting to human. The way Danny reverts to human form thanks to this ability occasionally varies from the typical. Sometimes his body "fades" back into Danny Fenton. In "Frightmare Before Christmas," his coat appeared on top of his ghost form before he completely reverted to human. **In Phantom Planet, Danny did not revert back to human form after using his ghostly wail. This could be due to the fact that he was in the Ghost Zone, because when he used his ghostly wail in Ultimate Enemy, only his hair and his eyes change back to the human form, when he was in the Ghost Zone. His growing power is definitely a possibility. *This power is useless against giant monsters made of stone like The Sphinx and seemingly useless against Vlad Plasmius since he was able to easily change back to Plasmius once he got onto his feet after Danny used the wail on him, though he didn't show signs of still having the power to do anything else so it is unclear. Known Users Dark Danny ghostly wail.png|Dan Phantom S02e17 Danny's ghostly wail.png|Danny Phantom Ghostly Wail.jpg|Vortex Usage History Dan Dan Phantom only used this power in the first part of The Ultimate Enemy movie. Danny Danny uses this power only in extreme cases against a really powerful foe he is unable to defeat by other means in the episodes: *'The Ultimate Enemy': He uses this power to defeat Dark Danny and all his old enemies in the ghost zone. *'King Tuck': He tried to use this power against Tucker's Sphinx. *'Kindred Spirits': He used this power to defeat Plasmius quickly. *'The Fright Before Christmas, Phantom Planet': He used it to defeat a large group/army of enemies all at once . Why he didn't use it against Undergrowth ("Urban Jungle"), Vortex ("Torrent of Terror"), or Nocturne ("Frightmare") is probably because he didn't want to take a chance that these three extremely powerful ghosts could possibly be immune to his Ghostly Wail, and he would be defenseless after trying. Vortex He only used this power during his battle with Danny in Torrent of Terror. Sightings Gallery